fatal_framefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cancion de las Doncellas
frame|Las doncellas cantan la canción mientras empalan a ReiLa Canción de las Doncellas era originalmente una canción religiosa utilizada en los rituales del Santuario Kuze. Más tarde, se le añadió una tonada de canción de cuna tradicional, siendo llamada "la sacerdotisa durmiente", que fue trasmitida de padre a hijo en la región Mutsu de japón. Existen 3 diferentes versiones de la letra original y 2 de la versión de "la sacerdotisa durmiente" registradas por Akito kashiwagi, 'pero sólo la canción de las doncellas se escucha en el juego. Esta canción era cantada por las 'Doncellas para calmar y ayudar a dormir a la Sacerdotisa Tatuada. La canción era cantada durante el Ritual Perforación del Alma y el Ritual de Empalamiento. También es cantada cuando la piel de la sacerdotisa es tatuada o cuando tiene problemas para dormir. Muchas víctimas de la Maldición del Tatuaje 'escuchaban ésta canción en sus sueños. Cantar o tararear esta canción es un síntoma de la maldición. 'Rei Kurosawa, Miku Hinasaki y Kei Amakura escucharon esta canción durante la exploración de la Mansión,''' '''sin embargo, Miku es la única que la canta en voz alta. Después de derrotar a Reika Kuze en la hora final, Rei canta el verso final de la canción enviando a Reika y a su amante al "otro lado" en una barca. Letra |-|Letra en Inglés= "La Sacerdotisa Durmiente" version 1 Sleep, child, Go to sleep. Sleep, child, Go to sleep. If you cry, the boat you ride The boat to the other side Once you get there The bib you shall wear And you will be punished Should you fail to lie still Sleep, child, Go to sleep Sleep, child, Go to sleep If you should wake From your slumber at night Great wooden stakes Shall pin you down tight Lest the doors open wide And the others that sleep wake too "La Sacerdotisa Durmiente" version 2 Sleep, child, Lie in peace Sleep, child, Lie in peace If you cry, the boat you'll ride The last trip to the other side Once you get there Sacred marks you'll bear They shall be peeled off Should you fail to lie still Sleep, child, Lie in peace Sleep, child, Lie in peace If the priestess wakes from her dream Perform the rite of stakes Her limbs pinned tight Lest the doors open wide And suffering unleashed on all Canción de las Doncellas Sleep, priestess, lie in peace Sleep, priestess, lie in peace If you cry, the boat you'll ride, the last trip to the other side, Once you get there, sacred marks you'll bear, They shall be peeled off, should you fail to lie still. Sleep, priestess, lie in peace Sleep, priestess, lie in peace If the priestess wakes from her dream Perform the rite of stakes, her limbs pinned tight Lest the doors open wide and suffering unleashed on all. Go to the other side Go to the other side Cast the boat, take a ride, cross the rift to the other side Further and further to the other side, It must sail bearing your tattoos and our offering of tears. |-|Letra en Romaji= Canción de las Doncellas Neiryasayo hatate Neiryasayo hatate The account of the world kagobune tsui michi Ichiwara kisete onmekashi Neiryasena sakamihagi Neiryasayo hatate Neiryasayo hatate Compassion-san ripped NI okitsukeba Shiseigi ugatte imii Kumon hiraite yasukarazu Yukinasayo hatate Yukinasayo hatate Yukibune yurashite hatate Kono Kishi hiraite hatate Rourou miwatari still Kishi NI Shisei watashite naku will teage Categoría:Rituales y Maldiciones Categoría:SoundTracks